


GarnetXAmethyst

by justalittlebit_of_everyting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, lots of lovin, somebody gets butthurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlebit_of_everyting/pseuds/justalittlebit_of_everyting
Summary: The Crystal Gems Are facing off with a weapon so powerful that they don't know how to control it. a weapon called love





	1. The Vision

Garnet stood up with a bead of sweat running down her face, the thought of what she had seen during meditation was a little disturbing and had a feeling not to tell the other gems… not even steven. But to accomplish that she would have to step up her game with her will. Because all who have met steven cannot deny that he is too adorable to ignore.  
\-------------  
Upon leaving her room who other than steven came running up and asked what was wrong apparently she was not so good at hiding her emotions after the awful things that had happened on the day of her wedding. With steven going into White Diamonds chamber and not coming out for four days the memory of steven walking down that platform to her, Pearl ,Amethyst, Yellow and Blue Diamond it was a solemn moment for all of them. Steven did not want to talk about it and Garnet did not push him to talk so that was that. Steven asked again and garnet said nothing was wrong and hid her emotions like she always did with a straight face and walked past steven without another word.  
\---------------

Steven was left to his own devices seeing as all the other gems were out sparring with Bismuth except for Lapis and Peridot who were still poofed in their gems. But soon Lapis’ gem started to glow and she reformed. “It’s OK Steven i’ll save you! Uhh… Steven where are the Diamonds Please tell me we won!” Hollered Lapis Who looked as confused as steven felt about Garnets Recent actions.  
“Yes well we didn’t really win more or less i just flew into the Diamonds Thoughts and made them understand that i was Pink Diamond.” Lapis looked at Steven like he was crazy but she still believed him. Peridots gem started glowing now and she reformed with louder and less kinder things to say. “You Idiotic Lump faced snot nosed maniacal fucking Clods who were made with defective Pieces of shit!” She fell on her face as soon as she hit the ground… “ugh what?... YES YES YES I did it I scared away the Diamonds!” She said  
“Uhh… Peridot?” Steven asked.  
“Yes Steven?” "I beat the Diamonds.” He said Flatly  
“Oh… Well I helped!!! Kind of.” She said. “Hey where are the other gems?” Peridot and Lapis asked, at the same time. both blushed.  
“Umm they are outside sparring with Bismuth.” He said  
“Ok Thanks Steven And both went into Peridots sanctuary… The bathroom.

\----------------

“Where's Your Enthusiasm Garnet!?” Yelled Bismuth “Dang girl your slower than usual or am i just getting faster?”  
“No it's me who is getting slow not you getting faster im sorry im just distracted today”. Said Garnet  
“well you had better straighten your two minds before your mission with steven today remember i still can't go because i gotta take care of those two girls who got poofed and”...  
“GUYS LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!” Steven Yells as he comes running down the slope.  
“Steven what happened”? Asks Pearl.  
“Peridot and Lapis reformed!” Steven says. “  
Really”? Asks Garnet  
“Well where are they”? Asked Amethyst  
“In the bathroom” states Steven.  
“Oh duh”.


	2. Amethyst Gets suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very dramatic point all part of the plot though.

“Hey Garnet when are we leaving to go to that special place”? Asked Amethyst “and why are we going to this place anyway”?   
“Because it is important to me and you”. Said Garnet   
“But what is so important to US”? Asked Amethyst   
“The first place we became Sugilite”. Garnet said slightly offended.  
“Oh” Amethyst said sheepishly “now i remember wait NOT that Battlefield right”?   
“No not that battlefield”.   
“But what is so special about here other than the first time we fused”? 

“How about this, i just tell you why we’re here”?   
“Ok that sounds good”. Said Amethyst.   
“I brought you here to tell you how i feel” Garnet explains.   
“Uhh ok? But why”?  
“Amethyst… I love you”.   
“I know like we’re sisters almost”. Amethyst says “Wait a minute! love like a sister or the other kind of love”? Amethyst asks uncomfortably.   
“Unfortunately for you the other love”. Garnet says with a frown   
“but i don't get it i am already in a relationship… with Ruby and Sapphire”!   
“Hey it’s ok Garnet i know how you feel”. Amethyst says trying to reassure her friend.   
“NO YOU DON’T GET IT AMETHYST YOU AREN'T A FUSION YOU DON’T KNOW HOW I FEEL”! Garnet Yells at the top of her lungs.   
“Hey it is ok dude just breath”.   
“NO”!  
“I will not just CHILL OUT AMETHYST YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT AN OVERCOOKED PIECE OF USELESS QUARTZ”! Silence and Amethyst stands up with tears in her eyes   
“Fine i guess i am a worthless piece of rock after all”. She leaves to go to the warp pad. “Oh and Garnet, just so you know i did have feelings for you too… So i do know how you feel”. “AMETHYST WAIT”!!! Garnet shouts as Amethyst warps away.


	3. An Unlikely Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this story but can there be love between the gems or will there be conflict? find out in the final chapter of GarnetxAmethyst!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end for notes

“Garnet where is Amethyst”? Pearl asks almost three days after the events at the battlefield. “I have not seen her for days and frankly I’m worried” Said Pearl Anxiously “And I have been going around and looking and have not found her”.  
“Pearl the best thing for you to do right now is to stay calm and dont do anything stupid” Said Garnet “I will go and look for her”.  
Garnet stands on the warp pad and goes on a warp tour. Finally she finds Amethyst sulking on the ruins of the communications hub.  
“Hello Amethyst…” Garnet says uncomfortably.  
“HI Garnet… Look i’m sorry for the way that i acted the other day and i just needed some time to cool off but that doesn’t excuse my actions so forgive me?”  
Garnet leans in and whispers into Amethysts ear…  
“No i'm sorry and i love you Amethyst…” Garnet Whispers seductively  
“I know…” Amethyst shudders  
Garnet phases off her clothes and tells Amethyst to take hers off too, Amethyst complies and her clothes are gone.  
“Wow your beautiful Amethyst…” Garnet says  
“Uhh… yeah you too“ Amethyst whispers with a red hue adding to her face.  
Garnet picks her up and lays her down flat on her back and slides down to play with Amethysts nipples…  
“Ahh Garnet that feels so good please keep going…” Amethyst feels the heat pooling in her stomach…  
“Ahhh… DUDE JUST EAT ME OUT ALREADY!!!!” Amethyst shouts Moaning like a cat in heat.  
“Well somebody is excited for this…” Garnet replies smugly but complys.  
Garnet moves into the sixty nine position and starts messing with Amethysts clit…  
“Only if you eat me out at the same time…” Garnet teases...  
They fucked the night away finally finishing and going back home garnet teases pearl with rumors of a fierce battle between them and Amethyst went on to tell pearl everything that supposedly “Went down” in that battle and how “of course Garnet won…  
“I see... well in that case Amethyst i am glad to see you home safe.” Pearl said  
“Is good to be back… now where is steven he owes me a game of baseball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo yeah i know real shitty end but you know what i just kind of gave up after this it was going nowhere... but there is room for improvement so tell me what can be better and what good shit i should keep going on.
> 
> With the love of yours truly 
> 
> \-- justalittlebit_of_everything


End file.
